Ryoma Goes to the Beach!
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: And gets a tan! A story of boys, girls, love, and tennis. Why else would you be here? MomoRyo
1. Flirting Agaist His Will

"WHAT?" Ryoma cried as his father smiled down at him.

"That's right! We're going on vacation." The man said, acting like it was the best thing in the world.

Ryoma composed himself and pulled the rim of his cap lower. "That means no school, which means no Tennis Club, which means no tennis." He muttered darkly, hunching his shoulders.

Nanjiro slapped his son on the back as he walked out of the kitchen. "Go upstairs and pack. We leave in an hour." He said brightly.

Ryoma, still seething, stomped upstairs and commenced with the packing.

--Prince of Tennis--

'I need to call someone and tell them not to let Kunimitsu-Sempai give me hundreds of laps.' Ryoma thought as he finished packing. He quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed Momo.

"Yo!" Momo answered cheerfully as he picked up.

"Hello, Momo-Sempai. I have a favor to ask." Ryoma said smoothly.

Momo eagerly said, "Sure, what do you need?" And Ryoma went on to tell him about his father's sudden vacation plans and that he needed Kunimitsu to know that he was gone. When they were done talking, Ryoma snapped him phone shut and slipped it into his bag.

Sighing, he heaved the bag over his shoulder. He quickly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Ryoma reached into the fridge and pulled out a Ponta, quickly chugging it. Wiping his mouth with back of his hand, he threw the can in the trash.

The lid on the trash hadn't even closed before Najiro bounded down the stairs, a duffel bag in his hands. "Time to go! Into the car!" He said happily, dashing out the front door. "How did I survive with this man for 13 years?" Ryoma thought, pulling the rim of his cap down over his eyes as he locked the front door behind him.

Climbing into the car, Ryoma suddenly realized something. "Dad…where are we going?" the boy said, looking curiously at his father.

"I hope you packed some swim trunks, because we are going to the beach!" Najiro cried, putting the car in gear and pulling out of the driveway.

--Prince of Tennis--

(A/N: I have no idea what beaches in Japan are like, so just pretend it's like Corpus Christi, because I know what's its like in Texas. Thank you.)

Father and son quickly reached the shore and checked into a hotel. It was, of course, 5 stars. They found their room and unpacked. Once they were done, Ryoma lounged on the bed while his father changed into his swim trunks in the bathroom.

The man walked out in his trunks a promptly pulled Ryoma off the bed and shoved him into the bathroom. "Change, then we can go down to the shore!" He commanded as he pulled the door shut.

Ryoma yelled and kicked the door. "I didn't even get my trunks!" He yelled.

There was silence before the door was pushed open and a pair of blue trunks landed on the floor by Ryoma's feet. "Hurry up!"

The boy had a strong urge to lock the door and stay in that bathroom all day, but that would bore him to death, so he grudgingly undressed and pulled the swim shorts on.

The second the door was open, Najiro grabbed his wrist hand and pulled him out of the hotel room. The door swung shut behind them, and Ryoma hoped his father had remembered a room key.

--Prince in Tennis--

A few minutes later Ryoma was sitting cross-legged on the beach, his arms crossed, his face in a pout. His father was out flirting with the bikini-clad women, and he had nothing to do.

"I could be at the court right now, practicing with Momo-Sempai, but no! Dad had to drag me to this stupid beach with this stupid water and this stupid…

Ryoma sighed and reached up to pull the rim of his cap lower, only to feel air. That's right. He had taken it off in the hotel bathroom and had forgotten to put it back on. So he just collapsed onto the sand, closing his eyes against the blinding sun and let himself fall into the light sleep.

The boy was roughly kicked awake about an hour later. Wincing, he opened his eyes to find his father glaring at him. "What a son! I take you to the beach, with a bunch of girl your age running around, and you take a nap!" He said, his eyebrows raised.

But Ryoma knew his father was just trying to annoy him. "I'm not that interested in girls, dad. I'm more into tennis." He muttered, turning over so his back was to his father.

He wouldn't have any of that. Reaching down, he grabbed Ryoma around the waist and hauled him up. Ryoma yelled as he was lifted and placed on his feet.

"Go mingle with the ladies. You're not getting back into the hotel room without at least three girl's numbers. Go!" and with that the man ran back to the hotel, not looking back.

Ryoma sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew that if his father gave him a challenge, he wouldn't let it go. Rolling his eyes, he scanned the sandy shore to try and find a girl his age. To his luck, there seemed to be a group of 7th grade girls sitting on towels in a circle, talking and giggling.

Standing up straighter, he approached the group of girls with a confident smile. Finding a gap in the circle he sat down and said smoothly, "Mind if I join in?"

The girls fell silent, then started to giggle. "Sure." One of them said. They then started to ask him question; what him name was, where he was from, how he had such an amazing physique…

"I play tennis." He said proudly. Then one of the girls gasped.

"You mean _you're_ _the _Echizen Ryoma, the legendary tennis play who beat all those 9th graders?" She said with awe.

Ryoma put on his most dazzling smile. "That's right." He said.

Suddenly a voice behind him said, "I don't believe it!"

Ryoma turned to find another boy, at least 15. "A kid like you could never beat anyone!"

The boy stood and brushed the sand from his swim trunks. "Are you asking for a match?" He asked, glaring at the older boy.

The boy grinned and nodded. "There's a tennis courts not far from here. Let's play." Then turned his back and started to walk away.

Echizen turned back to the girls. "Anyone wanna watch me kick his ass in tennis?" He asked. All the girls giggled and stood, following him.

Let's just say the match was over quickly. Ryoma completely dominated the older boy, who by the end was cowering behind his racket, begging for Ryoma to let him forfeit.

All the girls ran up and glomped him as he exited the tennis court. Needless to say, he got all six of their numbers.

Returning his tennis rack to the person he had borrowed it from, he quickly bid the girls goodbye and headed back to the hotel.

As soon as he had reached the right door, he pounded on the door and yelled, "Dad, let me in!"

The door cracked open. "Did you get any girl's numbers?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ryoma held up the six slips of paper with the hastily scribbled numbers on them. "Double what you wanted. Can I come in now?"

The door swung open and Ryoma walked in and collapsed on his bed. He saw his cap on the bedside table and put in on.

"Well, it was a good day! You got some numbers, and so did your old man!" Najiro said proudly, puffing out his chest. Ryoma pulled the rim of his had lower and muttered something quietly under his breath.

"And!" Najiro said, looking closer at Ryoma. "It looks like you got a little bit of a sunburn!"

It was true: Ryoma's face, chest, arms, and back were a light pink. Grumbling under his breath still, the boy got to his feet and grabbed his pajamas from his bag, quickly changing in the bathroom.

As he pulled on his pants, he remembered the scraps of paper in his hand. Staring down at the numbers scrawled there, he walked over to the toilet and dropped them in.

"Sayonara." Ryoma whispered as he pushed the plunger down, and smiled grimly as the paper swirled around and then was sucked down.

--Prince of Tennis--

The rest of the week passed by pretty much uneventful. Every once in a while, someone on the beach would approach Ryoma and asked him if he was _the _Echizen Ryoma, and the boy wanted to scream at them when they did.

There was another reason to scream: Ryoma was completely sunburned. His father, in his haste to get out the door, and completely forgotten to pack any. How his father had avoided a sunburn, didn't know, but he was more concerned what the Team would call him when he turned up at school with a face as red as a tomato.

Ryoma sighed and pushed the thought from his mind. Zipping up his bag, he followed his father down to the lobby. They quickly found the car and drove home.

--Prince of Tennis--

The young tennis player, had, as usual, slept in late. Karupin had woken him up in time for first period, even though he missed homeroom.

Walking through the halls, he received no laughs or giggles at all. In fact, it seemed like people were looking at him awe. 'I wonder what they're so worked up about' He thought as he pulled the rim of his hat lower.

Once the day was over the boy quickly made his way to the clubhouse. Opening the door, he saw that everyone was already there. "Hey, Echizen! How was your vaca…?" Momo stopped mid-question and gaped at the younger boy.

Fed up, the boy threw up his hands and said, "What's the big deal! I've been walking around all day with people staring at me like I have two heads!"

"Um…here." Kawamura said, leading the boy to the toilets. Stopping him in front of the mirrors, he stepped back.

The rest of the team gathered around, trying to push to see Ryoma's reaction.

"Weird." Ryoma muttered. "My skin is darker."

Kikumara laughed. "It's called a tan, Echizen. It's what you get after a sunburn when you've been in the sun too long."

"That explains it." Ryoma said. "I spent the week at the beach."

The other buys grumbled in jealously before turning back to the lockers, quickly opening them and pulling out their club uniforms. Ryoma pulled off his uniform shirt and quickly glanced at his tanned chest. It made him look more like a tennis player, if that was possible.

Shaking head, he pulled on his club shirt and headed towards the door leading to the courts. Suddenly realizing Momo was still sitting on the bench, he turned. "Momo-Sempai, are you coming?" He asked.

Momo jumped as if he'd been electrocuted. He glanced at his younger friend and gulped. "Y-yeah, Echizen. I'll be right there." He forced a smile.

Ryoma shrugged and followed the other boys out to the court.

Alone, Momo gripped the handle of his tennis racket so tight his knuckles turned white. He shook his head violently and took a deep breath. Standing, he quickly made his way out to the tennis courts.

A/N: My first Prince of Tennis fanfic! –cheers- Yay! Celebrate by reviewing! Request the next chapter, and I'll post it. Get the pattern my stories are going in? –wink-


	2. For Chibiussa and XNefertiriX

Ryoma turned his back on Takeshi and walked out to the courts. He pulled his cap down lower as he leaned against the chain-link fence. The boy was out a few minutes later. He seemed fine now, stealing Ryoma's cap and running around the court with it, the younger boy irritably trying to get it back. After a few minutes, Tezuka stepped in and gave Ryoma his cap back.

"Okay, we're doing one-on-one practices today. Oishi, you're with Kikumaru." The two nodded knowingly. They were perfect in doubles, but they needed to work on singles. "Kawamura, Inui. Fuji…where's Fuji?"

"Couldn't make it! He's grounded." Momo called. Tezuka muttered something the boy getting laps when he came back before continuing. "Ochibi, you're with Momo. I'll be with Kaido." With that, the group split and headed for their assigned courts.

Momo was a little nervous, going against Ryoma (for more than one reason), but he pushed the feeling aside as he got into stance, bending his knees, ready to move.

Ryoma bounced the ball a few times, before glancing up. His eyes seemed to drill right into Takeshi. He served, and Momo didn't even have a chance to hit it back. His heart was beating fast, and his hands were sweating like mad. The ball blew past and hit the chain-link fence, hitting the ground and staying there.

"Sorry, Echizen!" Momo said, waving his racket. Ryoma nodded and served another ball. This time it was returned.

The two went back and forth for a while, before the ball finally whizzed past Momo's head. He blanched and fell back. "Break!" He called. "I can't breath!"

The other boy nodded. Momo collapsed on the ground, his chest heaving. When he looked up, he gasped. Ryoma had taken his shirt off.

…um…so?

The younger boy's tanned skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. As he stretched, Momo could see the muscles on his back move under his skin. His chest was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and Momo wanted to moan. He looked so…so…_sexy._

The boy blinked. He had not, _not, _just thought of the boy as sexy. No. way. It must be the heat, getting to his brain.

'_What would it be like to run my tongue across that chest, latching my teeth onto a…'_

No! No, no no. No way. He was not going to think about Ryoma, or his chest, or his lean figure, or his sweaty skin, or his silky black hair, or his tan…especially not his tan.

The boy stood, a determined look in his eyes. "Ready?" He called, glad his voice was steady. Ryoma looked up and nodded, putting his water down. For a moment he paused, as if thinking something over. Then he reached for the bottle and uncapped it, dumping it over his head.

After all, it was hot out.

Momo's eyes widened. He couldn't look away as the water ran from Ryoma's hair, dripping onto his neck, traveling down his chest, before falling towards his stomach, farther down, farther, farther…

He tore his eyes away and tried to hide his blush. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get these thoughts out of his head? It was driving him mad.

"Okay guys, good practice! Go home." Tezuka called suddenly, on his way to the clubhouse. Ryoma nodded and gathered his things together. Momo was just glad for the distraction. Following the younger boy, they entered the clubhouse just as everyone else was putting their stuff away. They were the last ones to enter.

'_Practice was weird.'_ Ryoma thought as he put away his racket. _'No…practice was fine. Momo was the one that was weird.'_

Glancing at the older boy of his thoughts, Ryoma continued to think. Momo was currently changing his clothes. "Hey, Momo-Sempai." Ryoma said.

Again, the boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes, Echizen?" Momo asked, avoiding Ryoma's eyes.

"Snap out of it." The younger boy said. "You're acting so strange." Momo blushed slightly and nodded.

"Bye Momo, by Ochibi! See ya tomorrow!" Kawamura said as he followed behind the rest of the team out the door. It slammed shut behind them, and Momo and Ryoma were alone.

Ryoma waved and continued to put everything away. Once that was done, he started to change. The sophomore couldn't help but gulp as he viewed Ryoma's now tanned skin. Water was still cascading down his chest and back, his hair still soaked. It was forming a puddle on the floor.

Momo glanced away, stifling the urge to sigh. These thoughts were just too confusing. Maybe a good night's sleep would help to clear his head.

He glanced at Ryoma, who was having trouble getting his racket into its bag. Momo reached over to help, but in that instant Ryoma pushed a little to hard, causing him to slip in the puddle of water at his feet. In an attempt to stay upright, he grabbed Momo's outstretched arm, but the force of the fall pulled them both down. They crashed to the floor with yells.

Momo shook his head and propped himself up on his elbows, cursing under his breath. Ryoma lay under him, cursing as well and rubbing his head.

"Well that sucked." Ryoma muttered, staring up at Momo. "Yeah." The older boy agreed. They staying in that position for a minute, before Momo cursed and lifted up his pained elbow, attempting to stand, but his other elbow gave out and he fell, his bare chest slamming into Ryoma's, their lips millimeters apart.

Neither of the boys breathed. "Momo-Sempai?" Ryoma whispered questioningly. Momo's willpower crumbled and his leaned down and connected his lips with Ryoma's.

The freshman's eyes widened, but he didn't refuse. In fact…it actually felt…good.

Momo started to move his lips against Ryoma's and the younger boy decided that that felt even better. Mimicking the older boy, he too moved his lips. Then suddenly Momo opened his mouth and prodded Ryoma's lips with his tongue. Ryoma got the hint and slowly opened his mouth. Momo's tongue slipped inside, and at first it felt weird, but then it started to feel good. Kissing back, Ryoma's forced his head up off the floor and wrapped his arms around Momo's neck in an attempt to get closer to him.

Momo was in heaven. His chest rubbed against Ryoma's, and made him want to moan even more. His tongue was exploring the younger boy's mouth, battling with his tongue, and his hips were pressed against Ryoma's, and he was in _heaven._

Ryoma moaned (in disappointment) when Momo broke the kiss, but squired under him as he trailed kisses down his throat. Reaching his collarbone, his clenched his teeth around the skin there and gave a searing suck, and the younger boy moaned quietly. My god, that sound was amazing. Wanting him to do it again, he traveled lower. Now or never. He slowly ran his tongue across Ryoma's chest. The boy moaned again, louder this time, and pushed hips into Momo's.

"Ah!" Momo moaned, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. My god, it felt so good. He trailed his kisses lower and lower, until his reached Ryoma's belly button. He swirled his tongue around it before dipping his tongue into the space. Ryoma bucked his hips again, and Momo threw his head back in sheer pleasure. "Echizen…" He whispered. This felt so good…so right…

"Sorry, guys, I'll just be a second!" Fuji called from outside the clubhouse. The two could hear his approaching footsteps.

Momo's eyes widened. If someone caught them like this they'd be kicked out of the Tennis Club for sure. As much as he didn't want to (get up), he jumped up and grabbed Ryoma's hand. For a second, panic was in the younger boy's eyes. He understood what would happen as well as Momo did.

The two rushed behind some lockers, trying to catch their breath. Fuji walked in and looked around. "There it is!" He exclaimed, grabbing his science textbook. He started to walk back out, but stopped when he saw Momo's and Ryoma's stuff was still here. He started to walk towards it, and towards the boy's hiding place, but shook his head and walked away when someone outside called his name.

The two boys sighed with relief after the door slammed shut. They released their hands, not realizing that they had their fingers intertwined. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, before Ryoma finally said, "That was…nice." His cheeks were flushed, and his breathing was still a little heavy.

Momo didn't look up, but nodded. There was another silence, before Ryoma leaned back into the locker, his eyes shut tight. He bit his lip to hold back a moan. His hard-on was driving him mad. He leaned his head back, no knowing how to get rid of it.

His eyes flew open when he felt a pair of lips on his. Momo was kissing him. The older boy broke away and smiled. "Echizen, you don't know how much I wanted that…how amazing you look when…." He sighed contently, foreheads pressing together. Ryoma smiled softly, something that rarely happened but made Momo's heart flutter all the same.

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momo's neck and brought their lips together again, this time for another heated kiss. Momo ground his hips into Ryoma's, they both moaned throatily, and they were right back where they started.

~Owari~

A/N: I LOVE HOW THIS TURNED OUT SO MUCH BETTER THAN MY FIRST ATTEMPT! NOW RE-REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS AND TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT! CAPS LOCK IS FUN.


	3. For animephantom

"No more!" Momo gasped, tennis racket dropping from his hand onto the court. "No more." And he collapsed, chest heaving, onto the ground.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic, Momo-Sempai." But nonetheless he, too, dropped his racket and walked around the net, joining the Sophomore on the ground.

Momo laughed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just tired." He sighed, leaning back on his hands. After a moment, he looked at Ryoma. "How 'bout you?"

The Freshman took a swig of his water bottle. Sweat was running down his face. "A bit, yeah." He admitted, and Momo smiled. The two had gotten so close since…

At this the Sophomore smiled. He leaned over and covered Ryoma's mouth with his own, but pulled away quickly. It was just a peck.

Ryoma's cheeks colored just a bit and he pulled his cap down over his eyes. "Momo-Sempai, don't." He muttered, setting his water down beside him.

But Momo's smile grew evil. With a quick lunge his had Ryoma pinned on the tennis court ground, hat on the ground a few feet away, forgotten.

"Ah, Momo-Sempai, get off!" Ryoma cried, struggling to free his arms. Momo grinned and silence the boy with a kiss. It worked, the boy stopped struggling, and started to kiss back.

Momo's hands started to wander down to the hem of Ryoma's tennis shorts, but the lowerclassmen stopped him. "No, Momo-Sempai." He said firmly, breaking away from the kiss.

But the sophomore wouldn't have it. He pressed his lips to Ryoma's, more forcefully this time, and slipped his hand up Ryoma's shirt. Hand splayed over Ryoma's flat stomach, Momo broke away from Ryoma's lips and kissed down his throat, causing the Freshman to shut his eyes and try to keep his breathing in check. "Momo-Sempai, stop." He said, but it sounded more like a weak request than a command, and Momo smiled in triumph.

"You're so sexy when you sweat." Momo muttered, running his tongue up Ryoma's throat. The Freshman shuddered resisted the urge to moan.

Then, suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Momo's collar and hauled him back, and another set of hands helped Ryoma up. The two boys, flustered and cheeks red, found themselves facing the Golden Pair.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked, unconsciously straitening his shirt.

Suichiro smiled. "We could ask you the same thing." He said, glancing at Eiji with a knowing glace. Ryoma glared at the two.

"I meant what are you doing _here_? This is private property." He said angrily.

Eiji held back laughter. "We kind of had a bet…" He smiled. "Fuji said he thought you two might be together, and Suichiro said there was no way, and we just had to find out…" He trailed off, looking closely at the two boys.

Momo gulped. "You're not gonna tell Tezuka, are you?" He asked fearfully, eyes wide.

The Golden Pair laughed. "Of course not!" Suichiro said, waving his hand as if to rid the idea like it an annoying fly. "It's none of his business, why would we tell him?"

Ryoma and Momo visibly relaxed. "That's good." the Freshman muttered, leaning down to pick up his hat. It was quickly replaced on his head, and he looked at the Sophomores on his tennis court. "Well, if that's all, get off my property!" He said, walking back towards his house.

Momo watched as Suichiro gave Eiji around 10000 Yen, and rolled his eyes. He quickly followed Ryoma. Maybe they could continue in his room…?

END!


End file.
